


Belief

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Series: SPN Hiatus Creations 2019 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s14e20 Moriah, Gen, Season/Series 14, quote from Episode: s14e12 Prophet and Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Sam finds faith at The End.





	Belief

**Author's Note:**

> Written for week 14 of [SPN Hiatus Creations](https://spnhiatuscreations.tumblr.com/).  
Prompt: "I do believe in us." (Dean Winchester, 14x12)

“Story’s over. Welcome to The End.”

God was gone. The sky went dark. There was no warning, no inkling that it was going to happen, and then… no sun, no moon, no stars.

Sam was lying on the ground, hand against the bullet wound on his shoulder. Dean lay elsewhere in the graveyard, surely hurting from his ordeal with Chuck. Castiel was by Sam, kneeling over the body of their son.

The End.

The End. What did that mean?

Now it was just the three of them to find out.

They were lowly, weak, unable to stand. At least, that was the way Sam saw it. God had stood over them, told them he was done. He was done writing their lives, done with their story, done enjoying their suffering.

Done.

And who was there left for Sam to believe in?

Himself?

Sam was sure it’d been there once — self-belief. He’d had it a few months ago, when Dean had been willing to lock himself in the Ma’lak Box to stop Michael.

“I _ believe in us, Dean. I believe in us. _ ”

That belief hadn’t held.

Dean had been going to kill their son.

He’d refused to do so in the end.

And then God had done the honors.

What a messed up world he lived in.

Sam, Dean, and Castiel got to their feet, watching The End begin.

Hell seemed to rip through the Earth, great fiery cracks opening up, leading to a flaming pit where shadows and smoke escaped, and burning souls fled. They took to the sky, and some crashed back to the ground, dirt ripping upwards, animated corpses standing over what were surely now-empty grave beds. They were surrounded.

Did Dean believe in them?

Did Castiel?

They’d all been divided… with Michael, with Jack.

Where did that belief fade away into resentment and mistrust?

When would they all become like Chuck?

Castiel took out his angel blade, steeling himself, readying for a fight.

Sam supposed it was all they could do.

The End.

Funny seeing it happen that way. It was too sudden, somehow, too wrong, too faithless, too anticlimactic. After the Apocalypse, after Michael, and Lucifer, and Hell, after… after  _ everything _ … that was  _ it _ ?

Sam glanced at Dean, helpless.

“ _ Why don’t you believe in us too? _ ”

The dead came towards them, and the reek was unimaginable, nearly enough to knock him over and have him retching.

Sam steeled himself, clenched his jaw.

Dean met his gaze.

And he got them weapons, pieces from the wrought-iron fence nearby.

One last fight.

One last stand, Dean at his back, Castiel at his side.

Godless, but gaining strength from each other, adrenaline coursing strongly with each heavy breath, muscles tensing and relaxing in the proper stances.

Sam wasn’t ready to die, but he was ready to go out with the family he loved.

Was this what faith was?

The dead charged, overcoming them.

“ _ I do believe in us. _ ”


End file.
